The present invention relates to a rack warehouse for order picking goods or articles stored in load supports, and relates particularly to an order-picking system having such a rack warehouse.
The present invention further relates to an order-picking method for order picking a plurality of different types of goods or articles which are stored in or on load supports, particularly trays, wherein the order-picking process is carried out in accordance with an order-picking order.